


El ángel groovy

by Loredi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Winchester y su hermano Sam van por las carreteras cazando monstruos y matándolos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ángel groovy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



Castiel Winchester y su hermano Sam van por las carreteras cazando monstruos y matándolos. Sam es el hijo rebelde que dejó a su padre para ir a la universidad. Castiel, aunque es extremadamente inteligente, también es extremadamente obediente y se quedó en casa con su padre, hasta el final. Un perfecto soldado que obedece sin chistar aunque por dentro se asfixie y dude.

Ama a Sam, muchísimo. Es lo único que le queda en el mundo; no duda un momento en hacer el trato con un demonio. No sólo vende su alma y acorta su vida a un año, sino que también recibe su primer beso de uno de los seres que ha pasado la vida matando. Es patético, pero todo se ilumina cuando Sam despierta.

No confía en el ángel que lo saca del infierno. Es decir, cree en los ángeles. Cree que si hay algo malo, debe haber algo bueno para contrarrestarlo, no lo malinterpreten. Su problema con este ángel es que es algo… poco ortodoxo. No sabe gran cosa de los humanos y no parece querer aprender. Su conocimiento se reduce a música que pasó de moda en los setentas y a creer que todos tienen un interés desenfrenado por el sexo; y a todo lo que le gusta le llama “groovy”. Castiel supone que la última vez que estuvo en la tierra fue en otra época, pero prefiere no preguntarle para no ofenderlo.

Castiel podría haber tenido su primera vez con Ana. Ella lo ofreció. Pero Castiel está lejos de ser un humano con amplio apetito sexual. O gusto por la “buena música”, según el ángel. Supone que de cualquier manera su presencia ofende a Dean. Después de todo, el ángel siempre lo mira como si fuera el bicho más raro del planeta. Así que tiene que armarse de un valor sobrenatural para pedirle ayuda para salvar a Sam de las garras de Lilith.

—Viejo —le dice Dean, en una mala imitación del vocabulario “moderno” del planeta—. No puedo decirte que hay un arcángel muy hijo de puta cuidando al profeta. Ups. Tú haz de cuenta que no dije eso.

Castiel siente el impulso de abrazarlo.

Dean no es como su recipiente, aunque se llamen igual. Su recipiente resulta ser un Dean Smith, supervisor de recursos humanos de una importante empresa que dejó su trabajo por su fe en Dios y que en cuanto se ve libre decide irse y sumirse de nuevo en su compañía. Castiel lo extraña tanto.

Cuando _el_ Dean regresa no es el mismo. Sigue hablando de música y mujeres, pero no mira a Castiel a los ojos y eso lo llena de miedo. Pero cuando llega el momento y Castiel acepta su destino y Zachariah intenta liberar a Lucifer, es Dean quien lo sacrifica todo, todo por él. 

Es por eso que no puede creer que esté muerto.

Así que cuando Dean aparece de nuevo, Castiel lo abraza con mucha fuerza. Dean sólo lo mira de nuevo, como si le pareciera gracioso. Se queda ahí con él cuando Sam lo deja de nuevo. Está para enfrentar juntos a Rafael.

Está incluso en el futuro al que lo manda Zachariah, aunque Castiel no lo reconoce. Ni se reconoce a sí mismo. Dean ha caído y se ha vuelto frío y calculador y comanda las tropas rebeldes. Castiel vive entre el arrepentimiento y el consumo excesivo de drogas para mantenerse peleando.

Cuando regresa, Castiel confiesa que quiere decirle que sí a Michael y Dean le da un puñetazo.

Castiel se vuelve silencioso en su caza de los jinetes. Esta vez con Sam a su lado de nuevo. Dean sigue sacrificándose por él en todo momento y el tono de su celular es “Stairway to heaven”. Dean le dice que tiene fe en él. En él. Castiel no tiene palabras para eso, porque cuando Dean mira la cara que pone sólo responde “lo mereces, todo, lo mereces”.

La batalla final es un caos. Castiel cree que todo está perdido y Sam está por decirle que sí a Lucifer en un intento desesperado y Dean ha explotado en mil pedazos porque le lanzó un petardo a Michael. Un maldito petardo. Y entonces una luz brilla y Dean susurra en su oído y de pronto tiene algo en sus manos y antes de pensarlo ya lo está enterrando en el corazón de Lucifer y la mano de Dean está sobre la suya y del otro lado, mierda santa, aparece un aliado inesperado.

Y así Castiel es el único hombre que tuvo en sus manos la espada de un arcángel.

Gabriel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, luce un rostro serio y se inclina para pasar los dedos sobre la sombra de las alas de su hermano caído. Luego de un rato voltea hacia Dean y aunque sus ojos no brillan sonríe y dice:

—Choca esos cinco y las alas.

Y si Castiel creía que ese era el momento más surrealista de su existencia, tendría que haber esperado a que Dean, el ángel del Señor, lo tomara por el rostro y le plantara un beso ahí mismo: frente al cadáver del diablo, su hermano y un arcángel pagano.


End file.
